


Even Rascalls Need Love

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly spanking, Hurt/Comfort, Loki lives!, Sweet little Loki, after spanking cuddles, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki is an absolute little stinker when he accompanies Thor on a diplomatic mission! Angry but loving Thor, Gentle Odin, Adorable Loki. Naughty behaviour and two spankings! Lots of cuddles after.





	Even Rascalls Need Love

At sixteen, Loki went through a rebellious phase. Naturally, Odin and Frigga did their best to reign him in but it was Thor who ultimately broke the spell. The All Father had ordered his two young sons to accompany Sif and Fandral to Niflheim on a routine diplomatic mission. They were to offer Sif and Fandral assistance and be a Princely presence for the occasion. Loki groused and fussed a great deal, not wanting to attend another boring event on behalf of his father. Ultimately, Odin had to threaten the boy with a sound paddling if he kept up the rebellious attitude. He charged Thor with seeing to Loki’s behaviour.   
The minute they landed Loki began to snark and Sif turned to him angrily. “Behave yourself my prince! I do not think The All Father would object if I spanked your little bottom myself!” Loki looked at her, surprised. He had never heard Sif scold him so. Loki had not undergone his growth spurt and he and Sif were nearly the same height. He had no doubt she could carry out the threat. He clammed up immediately and followed the others into the Palace quietly and obediently.   
Part of the function was a lavish dinner party. The Light Elves laid out a sumptuous spread filled with meats, fish and fowl. Thor ate heartily as usual and Loki picked at his food mincingly. Halfway through the dinner Loki moved his fingers under the table, out of eyeshot of the other three and suddenly Thor developed a severe case of gas! Every few minutes he broke wind explosively, making Loki and several of the younger Elves to laugh uproariously.   
“Excuse my brother, my Lord. He does this all the time.” Loki explained between guffaws. Thor gave him a dangerous look and Loki immediately stopped the spell. An hour later, Thor was talking to the Ambassador when suddenly he started speaking in a chipmunk voice. He reached up and touched his throat, his face growing red and angry. Loki stood several yards away, creased with laughter. Thor excused himself in his chipmunk voice and rounded on his baby brother.   
“Loki!” Thor squeaked, as Loki laughed so hard tears were pouring down his cheeks. “Make it stop brother or I’ll spank you right here, in front of everyone!” Loki’s chuckles dried up and he waved a hand over Thor’s throat. “You have earned a good bottom warming brother and when we get back home you can expect it with immediate effect!” Loki’s mirth turned to fear as he well knew that Thor would make good on his threat. For the rest of the trip he behaved himself, giving his big brother timid looks and doing as he was told.  
As they walked to the spot where they would call the Bifrost Loki looked up at his brother meekly.   
“I’m sorry Thor. Please don’t punish me. I’ll be a good boy from now on, I promise.” Thor’s heart melted at his little brothers pleas but he knew them to be temporary promises. He had definitely earned a sore bottom and he was determined to deliver it.   
Odin greeted them as they landed in the Observatory. His smile quickly fading as Thor stormed past him, dragging Loki by the arm as the young prince begged for mercy. “Thor!” Odin boomed. “What in blazes are you doing?”   
“I mean to spank Loki’s bottom shiny, father. He humiliated me in front of everyone!”   
“Loki, is this true?” The All Father asked. Loki looked down at the floor.  
“Yes, pappa.” He said, sounding very little. “I was only joking with him.” He said, giving his father the cutest puppy dog eyes he could muster.   
“What sort of joke?” Odin asked Thor.   
“He made me pass gas at the dinner and later, changed my voice to sound like a rodent.” Upon hearing this Odin burst into laughter, unable to stop himself. Loki sighed, thinking he had succeeded in escaping Thor’s palm, but his father sobered after a moment and took his arm from Thor’s grasp.   
“Thor, you are too angry to punish Loki. I fear you might spank him too hard. I want you to wait one hour and think on the seriousness of this prank before disciplining your brother. As for you young man,” Odin turned to Loki and spoke. “After your brother tans your bottom I intend to add to it myself. You have one hour to ponder your fate and consider the wisdom of this sort of prank. Do I make myself clear?”   
“Yes sir.” Loki said dejectedly. Two spankings! He walked to his bed chamber, head down to await his doom. 

* * * *

When Thor finally appeared at Loki’s door he found the boy lying on his stomach, his head on his forearms, looking pitiful. He walked over to his little brother and smiled, his anger spent and beckoned him with a crooked finger. Loki dragged himself up as Thor sat down and laid over his big brother’s lap, waiting for the pain to commence. Thor peeled Loki’s leggings down and patted his little brothers’ soft little rump, smiling. “How hard should I spank you, my little Trickster?” He asked. Loki answered with a preliminary fearful sob. Thor held him still with one hand and smacked his bottom crisply, generating a burning sting. Loki’s bottom pinked up quickly and he yelped and cried throughout. Thor took care not to hurt the small backside under his palm. He loved his little brother dearly and hurting his little bottom was the last thing he wanted to do. The spanking was short lived, knowing that Odin would lay fire on the boys behind soon enough. He gathered his sniffling little brother into his arms and held him, speaking softly and comforting him.   
“Thor?” Loki finally said.   
“Yes sweetling?”   
“I’m sorry.”   
“Aw, I know baby brother.”   
“Thor?”   
“Yes Little One.”   
“My bottom hurts. I’m frightened of Father.”   
“I know. But he is our father and he loves you. He loves your little bottom too.” He said, rubbing the pink flesh gently. “Do not be frightened.” He rocked his little brother, holding him close. Loki started to fall asleep and Thor jostled him.   
“Come on, Loki. Time to see Father.” Loki stood and pulled his leggings up, pouting. Thor kissed the top of his head and put his arm around Loki’s narrow shoulders, walking him to the throne Room.   
When Odin saw the sweet, sad little Trickster being brought before him his heart was touched. Loki looked up at him sadly.   
“I’m sorry papa.” He said softly.   
“I know you are my son. Come here.” Loki walked up the steps to his father slowly. His heart raced as he anticipated the blistering hiding that surely awaited him. “Did Thor spank you?” Odin asked, not a trace of anger in his voice.   
“Yes papa.” Loki answered, a tear tracking down his cheek.   
“Come son. Let papa see.” Odin reached down and turned Loki’s back to him and lowered the back of his leggings just enough to see two, pink little cheeks. He smiled at the cuteness before him. He drew Loki into his chest and cuddled him gently, rubbing his back with one hand. “You know you were a naughty boy, don’t you?” The All Father cooed.   
“Yes papa.” Odin picked the little Trickster up and lay him over his knee, tugging his leggings down carefully. Loki tensed as the ancient god removed the gauntlet from his spanking hand and lay the other on Loki’s small back. He raised his hand and began to spank the boy. Not hard, but just enough to sting. Loki fussed and squirmed in discomfort, sniffling and eventually crying softly. Odin administered about twenty swats and stilled his hand. Loki lay limp over his lap, crying pitifully. The All Father gathered him up in his arms, cuddling him gently, cooing in his ear until he relaxed and the crying turned to hitches, and then to hiccups. He rubbed and patted the warm little bottom, making Loki so sleepy he was out like a light in minutes. Odin pulled his leggings up and carried him to his bed chambers, laying him down and kissing his sweaty, tear streaked little face. 

* * * *

Thor waited until his father was back in the Throne Room and entered Loki’s bed chamber quietly, carrying a jar of salve. He looked down at his baby brother, his heart swelling with love and sat down next to him. Loki clucked and shifted slightly. Thor tugged his leggings down and lay his hand on the pink skin, feeling the heat. ‘Poor little mite’ he thought as he opened the jar and began to gently apply the salve. Loki moaned but stayed put and never awoke as his big brother lovingly doctored his sore little behind. When he finished he pulled the leggings up and kissed Loki’s sweet, sleeping face. He smiled in his sleep, the sweetest smile in all the Nine Realms. “I can never stay angry with you, baby brother.” He whispered as he left.


End file.
